


You Win

by naturesreject



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Oh also, Public Humiliation, Smut, Vibrators, because you know i cannot write enough of that stuff, guess i'll be adding tags later, hhhhh i can't think of words, kinda i guess, maybe? - Freeform, not too bizarre like the last two i wrote asdnawdn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturesreject/pseuds/naturesreject
Summary: Spencer has an idea for a little game he can play with the reader.





	You Win

     You had been dating Spencer Reid for a few months now, spending as much quality time with him as possible. After a particularly long night, he decided to throw all caution into the wind and spend the night at your apartment. He decided that he didn’t really care about the looks he would get the next morning while leaving. You had nearly forgotten that he was still there when you woke up the next morning, but his strong arms wrapped around your waist reminding you of his presence. 

     “Good morning, sleepy head,” you said, reaching your arm up to poke his nose. Spencer scrunched up his nose at the sudden touch, his face relaxing as the grogginess slowly left him as he woke up. He smiled a placed gentle kisses all over your face. 

     “Good morning, beautiful,” he replied, a yawn following his words. The two of you lied in silence before Spencer finally rolled out of bed, you following him close behind. The two of you walked side by side to the kitchen. When you arrived, you started preparing to brew some coffee. He stood behind you, his face in the crook of your neck and arms wrapped around you

     “Want some?” you tilted your head towards him to ask. 

     “Yes please,” Spencer answered, his voice still quiet from just waking up. The coffee maker made many odd noises as the coffee slowly began dripping into the pot, a small puddle of dark coffee forming at the bottom. Spencer removed his arms from around you as you began walking. He leaned against the countertop as you opened the pantry, sighing at the lack of food. 

     “Shit… I forgot to go to the store yesterday,” you complained. You turned back to face Spencer. “Wanna come with me, Spence?” you suggested. Spencer thought for a moment before a devilish grin crept across his lips. 

     “Would you be interested in a game while we’re out?” Spencer asked, his eyes dark. 

     “What kind of game would it be?” you questioned, genuinely interested in what he might be talking about. 

     “It’s a bit hard to explain, but if we can stop by my place on the way to the store, I’d be happy to tell you exactly what I’m thinking,” he replied. Spencer’s apartment was on the way to the store,  so you didn’t have much of a problem with stopping there along the way, especially if it meant subduing the curiosity that was running through your brain.

     “Sounds good to me,” you said. “Just let me get ready, and we’ll head out.” you said, turning to head to your room to prepare for the day. 

\-----

     On the way to Spencer’s apartment, your mind rushed with questions. In the time the two of you had been seeing each other, he had never seemed so secretive about something. He assured you he’d tell you everything once the two of you arrived at his place, but it didn’t stop your mind from working at a hundred miles an hour on your way to his apartment. You pulled into the massive parking lot in front of the complex, and the two of you got out of your car, Spencer leading you to the door to his apartment. 

     As you walked in, you couldn’t decide where to focus. Of course you had been at his place before, but it was typically to get laid after a date so you had never payed attention to how it looked outside of the bedroom. The two of you usually hung out at your place as it was closer to Spencer’s job so it was easy for him to stop by after his day was over. It was nice for as small as it seemed on the outside. The furniture wasn’t new by any means, but it looked like he worked hard to keep everything looking as nice as he could. 

     Spencer disappeared into his bedroom, coming out ten minutes later with fresh clothes and something in his hands. He put the object down on the table so you could look at it. It was small, clearly some type of sex toy, with a separate remote control. “What is it?” you asked, pretending to be confused.

     “A remote control vibrator,” Spencer answered simply. He laughed at the redness that quickly appeared on your cheeks. “You obviously don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he reassured you, “but I thought it would be fun to try it out.” You stared at the device, your mind racing to make a decision. You took a deep breath. 

     “Okay,” you started, “I’m in. You said it was a game, though, so how do I win?” you asked. You loved a good game, but it wasn’t truly a game if it couldn’t be won. 

     “It’s simple. If you can make it through the store without having to stop our game, then you win. You can choose whatever you want to do for our next date, no matter how weird or expensive. If you find that you just can’t take it any longer, though, and tell me to stop, then I win,” he explained. 

     “And what exactly do you win?” you asked your boyfriend. 

     “I get to have my way with you for a night,” he said, a darkness in his voice that you hadn’t heard before.

     “You get your way with me every night,” you teased. He just shrugged, his casual reaction letting you know that he had something more in mind than your normal night if he won. “Fine, let’s do this,” you finally agreed to the conditions. Spencer smiled, helping you insert the vibrator into your underwear, adjusting it so that there was no way you could miss the vibrations when it turned on. He grabbed the control, pressing a button that made the vibrator to turn on in an instant, causing a shiver to run up your spine at the sudden sensation, but Spencer turned it off quickly. 

     “Just wanted to test it out,” he claimed, feigning innocence, though the look on his face said otherwise. The two of you left his apartment, making your way back to your car. As you walked out the doors of the complex, the vibrator turned on without warning, causing you to jump. Spencer turned it back off again, laughing at the glare you shot at him. You climbed into the driver’s side of your car, fearing that he would decide to tease you while you were driving. Spencer didn’t turn the vibrator on once, though, apparently smart enough to not distract your driving. 

\-----

      Soon enough, the two of you arrived at the store. You had almost forgotten about the vibrator until it turned on the minute you stepped out of the car. You expected it to turn off quickly again, but it kept going until the two of you got to the front doors of the store. “Are you serious, Spence?” you asked after the vibrator turned off. 

     “I don’t know about you, but I play games to win them,” Spencer said simply. You grabbed a cart and began making your way through the crowded store, the vibrator quickly turning on and off as you walked down the first aisle. You took a deep breath, trying to figure out just how long this trip would take. You grabbed everything you needed from the first few aisles, the vibration patterns not changing until you had made it a few more aisles in. 

     As well as leaving it on for longer periods of time, Spencer began making the off-periods much shorter. You bent down to get something from a lower shelf, the vibrator pushing tightly against you. Spencer cranked up the strength while you were bent down, causing you to quickly stand back up, your eyes wide. He walked up behind you as you put the item you were grabbing in the cart. “Ready to give up yet, dear?” Spencer teased. 

     “Not even close, Spence,” you taunted him. As you continued through the store, you thought that maybe Spencer had given up after your response. The vibrations had slowed down, to the point where they were almost unnoticeable after the first few seconds of starting. As you started down the last few aisles, though, the vibrator turned on, stronger than any of the other settings used. You bit on your bottom lip, trying to keep any indecent noises to yourself. 

     As you walked down the aisle, the vibrations continued. You tried to pretend not to notice, but your legs were starting to feel weak at the sensations. You thought you were handling it okay, you were almost done after all. You could do it. Your hopes of making it out of the store were quickly put to a stop as the vibrator once again changed to what you assumed was it’s most powerful setting. 

     The strength of the vibrations caught you off guard, making you stop in your tracks. Moving only made the sensations stronger. Spencer walked a bit ahead of you before he realized you had stopped. He smirked, knowing that he had finally won. He stared at you, waiting for you to tell him to turn it off. 

     “Okay, you win!” you said, much louder than intended. “Please just turn it off, Spence,” you practically begged. Without missing a beat, the vibrator turned off, allowing you to walk again. Spencer didn’t say anything as you finished grabbing the last few items and walked to the check out lane. As you reached into your bag for you wallet, he grabbed your arm and stopped you. 

     “I’ve got this,” he said, smiling too sweetly for what he had just done to you in public. “It’s the least I can do right now,” he laughed a bit, pulling out his own wallet and paying for your groceries. The gesture was nice, but you knew he was only making up for what was going to happen later. The two of you walked out to the car, but Spencer stood in front of the driver’s side door, refusing to move. 

     “Stop messing around, Spencer! There’s frozen stuff that I don’t want to thaw out and get nasty,” you said, trying to move him away from the door. 

     “I want to drive,” he said. “I think you’ll be a little too preoccupied to be safe on the road,” he teased. At first you didn’t understand, but then the vibrator kicked back on at full power. You surrendered the keys to him before getting the the passenger side to begin your long trip back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
